liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
The Passion of the Christ
The Passion of the Christ is a 2004 Christian drama film from Icon Productions directed by the traditionalist Roman Catholic hypocrite Hypocrite Mel Gibson pissed that estranged wife Robyn has new boyfriend Mel Gibson. It met with mixed reviews, praised from mostly conservatives, and controversy which was mainly from liberals and especially Jews as the movie was heavily accused of being anti-Semitic although Gibson says he never never intended to attack the Jews in the film. It's claimed he did that later during his 2006 DUI arrest. Gibson's Anti-Semitic Tirade, Alleged Cover UpMel Gibson spewed anti-Semitism, talked of killing ex Plot The final 12 hours of the liberal Jesus Christ's life is covered like the Agony in the Garden where he'd get captured and arrested. Then he gets sentenced by the conservative Pontius Pilate to be crucified and then he gets resurrected 3 days afterward. Critical reviews of the movie One skeptical review: What kind of God would allow this kind of brutal, inhuman torture of his son? And why would millions of people choose to worship such a God? How sad. Isn’t the Christian God supposed to be about love? How does this torture fest reconcile that? (...) If Jesus is supposed to die for the sins of us all – then why does he cop out of the agenda at the last minute when he screams: “My God! My God! Why have you forsaken me?” Does Jesus lose faith at the end? An Atheist Watches "The Passion of the Christ" A second skeptical review: And yet, what has come to pass is the will of God, for so the New Testament constantly tells us, from Paul to the Gospels. If the object has been to absolve humanity of its sins, the absolution is at God’s discretion, and it is he who has decided what shall elicit such forgiveness from him. (...) The saving death of Jesus represents a primitive concept, the principle of blood sacrifice both of animals and of humans which was regarded by ancient and prehistoric man as the fundamental way to placate and intercede with the gods. It was part of the natural order; in fact it was so taken for granted that no one anywhere in the bible, Old or New Testaments, offers a justification for it, or an explanation of how it works. Christians today are just as much in the dark about why the death of Jesus should have atoning power with God. (...) Perhaps we ought to be thankful to Mel Gibson for laying out the stark reality of Christianity’s world-view. The Passion of The Christ (Review) A third review: One critic referred to the film as “The Jesus Chainsaw Massacre.” Indeed, the bloody torture of Jesus is difficult to watch. Ironically, conservative Christians such as Bill O’Reilly and Cal Thomas praised the film for its “realistic” depiction of Christ’s suffering. These are the same religionists that constantly rail against violence in films, including some of those in which Gibson has starred. Furthermore, these critics routinely blast hard-core rappers for “keeping it real” in their videos, even though not one drop of blood is shed. Conservative Christians obviously have no problem with violence in cinema as long as it is used to defend and glorify their anti-intellectual worldview. Some Thoughts on The Passion of the Christ References External links *The Passion of The Christ (Review) This Atheist review argues the case that a loving Loving God would not require the Tortured Death of his inocent son before forgiving Human Sins as the Harsh God of this film does. + + + + + + + + Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Not Liberal Category:Racism Category:Racist Category:Anti-Civil Rights Category:Anti-Semites Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Christianity Category:Film Category:Religion Category:History Category:Things that keep people awake at night